


My Moist Deer

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給貓三逗比桑（Lofter ID）的梗文，引用點梗原話：想看大盾把巴基整個抱住，能把他包起來，想看紋身師大盾這樣給巴基背後紋身，紋一頭年輕的鹿，巴基怕疼就使勁咬他，紋好兩個人都硬了，想看大盾幹進去的時候親吻剛紋好的鹿，吸出大片玫瑰花<br/>◎承上，刺青師傅！Steve x 模特兒！Bucky，AU，PWP，兩章完結</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

掛在店門口的搖鈴響起，有人推開門，坐在工作椅上的Steve抬頭看，他看見Bucky走進來，Bucky正好和店裡最後一位客人擦肩而過，他站在門邊讓出一條通道，在那名高大的男人走出去時朝對方笑了笑，男人的身高少說有一米九，露在挖背背心外面的右手前臂上刺了一個船錨和一頂海軍帽，Bucky望了那幅刺青一眼，便得知那是Steve的作品，完成的時間距離現在應該不到二十分鐘，圖騰上的顏料還沒全乾。  
Bucky打量著男人的手臂，男人則打量著Bucky，Steve在櫃台後方假裝咳嗽，站在門口的兩人同時回頭看他，男人在瞄到Steve臉上的表情後，嘴裡發出呿地一聲，自討沒趣地走出門去了。

店裡的第三者消失後，Bucky隨即綻放笑臉，「嘿，猛男，還接客嗎？」  
「你遲到了，」Steve用沒拿針槍的手比了比牆上的時鐘，「先把門關上。」  
Bucky已經邁開腳步朝櫃台走，聽見Steve的話，他原地拐了個彎，轉身將玻璃門壓進門框，再按下門鎖。Steve仍然坐在椅子上，低頭專心擦拭沾在針槍槍頭的藍色顏料，Bucky繞過收銀機，來到Steve面前，在對方還沒開口說話前，他把手上的背包扔到一旁的桌子，跨開腳，直接坐在Steve腿上。

「你別生氣，」Bucky兩手繞過Steve的脖子，「攝影行程耽誤了，我傳簡訊和你說過我沒辦法準時到。」  
Bucky一半的體重都壓在Steve身上，身體卻小心翼翼地不碰到對方的紋身槍，Steve嘆了口氣，他把紋身槍和砂紙移到同一隻手，騰出另一手摟住Bucky的腰，「我看到簡訊了，也知道你比我更忙碌，我就是擔心你。」  
「為什麼擔心我？我又不是未成年少女。」  
「你夜晚走在紐約大街上比未成年少女更不安全。」  
Bucky轉頭望了一眼門外黑漆漆的街道，「這句話由我來說才對，你真的不打算請個工讀生嗎？Steve，這裡是布魯克林，治安沒你想象中的好，你的工作孤男寡男共處一室的機率特別高，就像剛才那位，他的肱頭肌都快大過你的腦袋了，我應該替你的貞操買保險。」  
「他盯著看的是你的屁股，不是我的，再說了，我有能力把任何想對你亂來的人打倒在地。」  
「對，對，我相信，」Bucky在Steve的臂彎裡轉了半圈，重新面對對方，並用他引人覬覻的屁股磨蹭Steve的大腿，「又一個一次性客戶是吧？你不能老是這樣，『刺青挑選正確的人』這句話我贊同，但你不能把每個對你男友拋媚眼的人都趕出去。」  
「有些傢伙確實心術不正。」  
「那我呢？你是為了我這個不守時的傢伙才接了那個不正確的客戶。」  
「這段時間本來就是留給你的，來吧，」Steve往Bucky屁股上捏了一把，推著對方離開他的椅子，「把打烊的牌子掛上，我們得開工了。」

這間掛著『S.H.E.I.L.D』招牌的店面被拉下了鐵門，店門內卻還燈火通明。Steve把刺青顏料一字排開，站在工具檯旁仔細地檢查針頭，他給每位客人使用的都是不同編號的針，Bucky則有專屬的一整盒個人針頭，上星期Steve才把它們用在Bucky身上，大部分的針都還能二次使用，但為了今天，Steve又把至少一半的針換成新的，他向來注重客人的權益，從不希望他們在刺青過程感染細菌，Bucky更不用說，他是他最重視的男朋友。  
在Steve還忙著準備工作時，Bucky繞到刺青床的另一端，他背對Steve，開始解釦子，他今天穿了一件白襯衫，夏天的材質讓布料顯得有些透明，當Steve抬頭調整工作檯上的燈光時，他看見Bucky把襯衫脫了下來，一幅鹿的刺青出現在對方的裸背上。  
那是一頭雄鹿，這頭鹿從樹叢中探出上半身來，兩隻高聳的鹿角一左一右鑲在Bucky突起的蝴蝶骨上，茂密的樹葉鋪滿了他的背，葉片一路往下蔓延到尾椎，幾條往外伸出的葉脈隱沒在他的股溝裡。

Steve打量著這幅圖案，一時間有些忘情，這是上周他親手給Bucky刺上去的，他不是自戀狂，令他走神的是這頭雄鹿因為Bucky的身體曲線而展現出的生命力。刺青會挑選正確的人。  
「還疼不疼？」Steve問。Bucky仍然背著他，一手搔著有些過長的頭髮，「不，不疼。」  
Bucky的語氣聽上去很心虛，雖然他本人肯定不這麼認為，Steve開始懷疑對方沒有照他的指示定時給背部塗抹凡士林，當然，這不是一件自己容易辦到的事，但Bucky這一整個星期都忙著工作，並沒有每天來到Steve的店內讓他好好照顧（兩人在距離這間店的兩條街外合組了一間小公寓，不過Bucky是個模特兒，當他跟著攝影組出外景時就不會回家，這種時候Steve多半直接睡在店裡的沙發床），Steve也不樂見有除了他以外的人用抹了藥的手在他男友的背上亂摸。  
「過來這兒趴著。」Steve拍了拍刺青床的墊子。

Bucky乖乖走上前，他把皮鞋蹬掉，熟練地翻上床，把下巴擱在前面的長方型小枕頭，他的頭髮真的太長了，Steve邊這麼想邊把它往旁撥開，露出下方的脖子，不出他所料，那兒的皮膚有些發紅。上周Steve替Bucky割線時，特地給對方抹了比凡士林更昂貴的嬰兒用潤膚油，雖然Bucky總說自己不怕痛，但他的皮膚事實上敏感得很，和Steve一樣曬不黑，喝到劣質一點的酒就會起疹子，Steve暗暗猜想這混帳這幾天出差時該不會還偷喝了酒。  
Steve輕輕撫摸Bucky的背，他的掌心掠過細緻的線條，這頭雄鹿圖案目前只描了線，今天Bucky是來給Steve上色的，Steve不打算一次將顏色上完，在他的構圖中，這幅圖騰至少要經過三個階段的著色，才能展現出森林的深遂感、景深，以及鹿體的鮮活。  
動物刺青並不是Steve的強項，掛在這間店裡的絕大多數是和二戰有關的作品集：指著人們說『我需要你』的Sam大叔、陸軍軍帽、作戰用頭盔和鋼製水壺、紫心徽章、P-51戰鬥機、勃朗寧手槍和卡賓槍……因為Steve的祖父是107團的步兵，他的父親打過越戰，他自己也因此嚮往從軍。小時候的Steve體弱多病，這樣的志向讓他比一般人更勤奮鍛鍊身體，他大學畢業就繳了兵單，去過阿富汗和伊朗，他就是在當兵時認識了Bucky，兩人在前年一起退伍，Bucky在酒吧裡被星探挖角去當模特兒，幫雜誌拍硬照，偶爾也做廣告代言，Steve則是在兩人出生的城市開了這間刺青店，他大學時副修美術，在寫實素描方面有很好的成績，刺青只是透過另一種方式把腦內的美感具象化。  
布魯克林不是傳統的刺青城市，這裡的人流量遠不及紐約刺青街來得龐大，但是Steve喜歡這樣，他選擇顧客，顧客也選擇他，會相中掛在店門口的紅藍白配色招牌走進來的人，都和這間店一樣懷舊，當然也不排除有些人只是喜歡在身上刺些酷炫的戰爭紀念品顯擺，剛才走出去的那個大塊頭可算得上是一個。  
Bucky不一樣，他和任何人都不同，James Buchanan Barnes是他的全名，但Steve叫他Bucky，他知道對方口頭排斥卻和他一樣熱愛這個暱稱，至少是熱愛Steve喊他的語調，Bucky，雄鹿，鹿仔，在翠綠色的深林之中睜開雙眼、伸展修長的四肢、被雨露弄濕了皮毛，身體色澤和瞳孔一樣晶晶亮亮的，他在這世上最珍愛的生物。  
這幅刺青是Bucky要Steve幫他刺上的，當作他二十五歲的禮物，他的生日在下個月，所以Steve將工時提早了一個月，這樣一來，才趕得上在Bucky生日之前完成上色。

「線條都還在嗎？」Bucky側著臉問，Steve『嗯』了一聲，持續觀察色線的附著效果，因為不是擅長的主題，Steve的線稿打得特別細，轉印貼紙連換了三張才達到他滿意的感覺，色線是淡褐色的，它們和Bucky背部的肌理線條形成一種異常完美的融合感，彷彿這頭鹿原本就長在他身上。以一名藝術家的角度，Steve著實為眼前的視覺效果感到興奮，但這還只是半成品。  
Steve拿起針頭裝在紋身槍上，他選的是圓針，「我先給你打霧，疼就告訴我。」  
Bucky點點頭，他兩手攤開，垂在床沿旁，Steve走到Bucky身邊，拿酒精替他的背部消毒，雄鹿的線條在水份的擦拭中越來越鮮明，牠就站在那兒，透過樹葉的隙縫望向Steve，Steve也朝牠眨了眨眼。酒精蒸發時帶走了熱度，Bucky打了個哆嗦，Steve又摸了摸他，示意安撫，Bucky豎起的每根汗毛在Steve掌心下方緩緩變得平順。

細小的嗡嗡聲響起，Steve先沾了翡翠綠，他將針槍移向Bucky背部的下半區塊，開始替樹叢打底，但他的圓針才打了幾下，就聽見Bucky牙齦裡迸出的嘶聲。  
「會痛？」  
Bucky沒講話，他咬著嘴唇搖頭，在Steve眼裡這代表肯定的答案。  
不過Bucky的臉皮在這種時候很薄，和他平日開黃腔時的臉皮厚度大相逕庭，所以Steve又嘗試將震幅調小一點，試著將針槍往其中一片樹葉薄薄地滾一層，然後他又聽到相同的嘶聲。  
「我給你上麻藥吧？」Steve停下手裡的動作，從他的角度，他看見Bucky在猛搖頭，兩隻鹿角跟著他的背肌起伏，彷彿那隻鹿也跟著他搖動脖子，「上麻藥要等至少一個小時才會乾，你明天還要開店不是嗎？現在已經快十點半了。」  
「你才知道你到得有多晚。」  
「我才知道你有多囉嗦，我道過歉啦，大兵，拿你的槍直接上吧！」

Steve搖了搖頭，他把針槍關掉，從後方繞到前方，準備去拿麻藥，他不介意在這裡待上一整晚，雖然他原本的計畫是今天晚上和Bucky一起回到兩人的公寓，躺躺那張好一陣子沒人睡的雙人床。  
當Steve來到Bucky眼前時，他背向著對方，在工作檯上尋找白天時開過的一瓶藥膏，Steve工作時習慣穿著休閒褲或牛仔褲，今天他選的是一件有點褪色的Levis，它的褲腰太鬆了，因為Steve個子高，腿長，當他選了足夠的褲長，腰圍尺寸通常太大，因此他得繫皮帶，但皮帶也不能阻止他彎腰時褲子往下滑落。  
等Steve終於找到貼著標籤的麻藥，他轉過身，發現Bucky正目不轉睛盯著他的胯下，這個位置剛才是Steve的股溝，Bucky的兩眼閃閃發亮，Steve立刻曉得對方在打什麼鬼主意。

「Buck，不行。」Steve再度搖頭。  
Bucky抬起眼皮望向Steve，他的兩排長睫毛在半空中眨動，下方的眼珠子轉得飛快，著實讓人想起撒歡的鹿，他伸長手臂抱住Steve的大腿，把對方往自己的臉前拖，「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」  
「我說過不可以在工作場合亂搞。」  
這是Bucky第三次躺上Steve的刺青床，第二次是上周紋這頭雄鹿的線，第一次是去年某回Bucky應一家德國汽車廠商所託，拍攝和越野悍馬有關的主題，對方要求男模特兒展現出冷硬的機械感，就像高效運轉的無機質引擎，所以那次Steve替Bucky的左臂畫上了一整條機械手，那是散沫花染色劑，附著時效有限，大約兩個月就能掉色。  
那陣子Bucky還特地飛去德國取景，為了配合主題，他真的讓自己表現得像個機器人，平時愛笑的臉孔整張板起來，半個月之內跟Steve說的話量加起來不到平日的一天多——Steve得承認那段時間他相當抓狂，同樣身為藝術工作者，他能理解Bucky的敬業，但對方也未免太入戲了。

「你別那麼一板一眼，有時你對工作就是太過投入了。」  
天啊，他還真敢說，Steve心想，這會兒他是真的有點生氣了。  
「我沒在跟你開玩笑，刺青床是個很嚴肅的場合，試想你如果在行軍床上跟人胡來，被抓到的後果有多嚴重？」  
「老天爺，Steve，我們又不是在阿富汗！」Bucky也開始顯得忍無可忍，他從刺青床上支起半個身體，他今天穿的褲子很緊（Steve很早以前就叫他把那件天殺的褲子給扔了，它的尺寸跟女褲簡直沒兩樣），從他的褲腰下方繃出清晰可見的臀部線條，它正跟隨Bucky說話的頻率上下起伏，Steve得用很大的意志力克制住不去看那幕畫面，「再說……」突然間，Bucky又放軟了說話聲調，善變也是他性格裡迷人又可恨的很大一個成分，「這是為了工作效率，替你做某些事能幫助我分心，你就不必浪費時間往我身上塗麻藥啦。」  
Bucky邊調笑邊將鼻尖往Steve的身前湊，Steve的褲襠已經有個顯著的形狀了，他們兩人都察覺到這一點，這也是為什麼Bucky能理直氣壯而Steve底氣不足，但同樣在某些方面臉皮很薄的Steve堅守他的立場，「你沒在聽我講話，Buck，」他抓著Bucky的手，硬生生把它扳離自己的大腿，「我說了不可以。」

下一秒，Bucky用力甩開Steve的手，他從刺青床上跳下來，兩腳套進鞋子裡，他只花了短短幾秒鐘做這出一連串動作，「行，我走了，你就跟你的紋身槍鬼混一整晚吧！」  
Bucky把他的白襯衫從椅背上拎起來，往後一披罩住肩膀，也顧不得扣釦子，他另一手抓起他的背包，邁開腳步往外走，他是真的打算離開，就在這時，Steve從那片若隱若現的白色布料下看出了什麼，他奔上前去拉住Bucky的手臂。  
「等等，」Steve說，他把Bucky拖回他的收銀機前，Bucky還試著掙扎，可是他的力量大不過Steve（他男友表示能打扒任何對他圖謀不詭的人可不是假話），他被Steve按在櫃檯上，Steve撩起他的襯衫，察看他的背部，「這是什麼？」  
Steve問，他的氣息噴在Bucky脖子後方，Bucky的哆嗦打得比之前更厲害了。  
前一刻還在發飆的人現在完全失去底氣，Bucky趴在原處不敢動，Steve還握著他的手，他的體溫明顯變得比剛才高（這說明Bucky一度真的冒了火），他的背後顯現出之前沒有的東西：一些紅色的線條從雄鹿的圖騰中間浮了出來，它們目前只展露了一小部分，看不出原形，從線條的弧度和筆觸看起來是類似花朵的東西。

Steve又用手去觸摸，現在，他知道剛剛一直感受到的違和感是什麼了，Bucky的紋身中間還藏進了另一幅紋身，儘管它藏得非常好，線條幾乎和Steve的刺青重合，可是它一旦開始現形，就展露出截然不同的風貌。隨著Bucky背部滾出的一顆顆細小汗珠，那片紅暈渲染的範圍變得更大，現在Steve看出來了，那是一束玫瑰。  
「……你用了碰粉刺青？」Steve問，帶著不可置信的語調，Bucky用頸背向著他，兩人之間的空氣僵持了幾秒鐘後，Bucky才吐出一聲『嗯』。  
Steve舉起一手捏自己的鼻樑，他簡直不知道該破口大罵還是笑到哭出來，「哦，我的老天，你怎麼會幹出這種傻事！」  
碰粉是一種隱形刺青技術，使用這種材質的特殊顏料，刺青在一般情況下是顯現不出來的，唯有搓熱皮膚或血液循環加速時，圖騰才會浮現。Steve知道這樣的技術，事實上客人來店詢問度相當高，但他多半不會接這類工作，也不鼓勵客人嘗試，因為碰粉中的汞和鉛對人體並不好，尤其像Bucky這種膚質特別敏感的人，Steve終於明白為什麼上周割線時Bucky還支撐得過去，剛才只替他上個霧他就哇哇叫疼了。  
「今天是二月十四號，你還記得嗎？」Bucky語帶含糊地說，「去年的這個時候，我在德國出差，沒能陪你……所以今年我想給你一點驚喜。」


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky趴在櫃台前，他的褲子被向下脫到一半，褲腰在他腿根勒出紅色的圓圈。他單腳踮了起來，趾尖往皮鞋底部磨蹭，鞋跟在地面拖出喀、喀的細小聲響。  
Steve用手指插在Bucky體內攪動，他們有將近半個月沒做愛了，這對各自忙碌的兩人來說還不是最久的記錄，可是一旦他們又觸碰彼此的身體，就驚覺到自己這段時間錯過了什麼。  
Steve的觀點是對的，Bucky非常敏感，這不是針對他而生的體質，個體卻總在這種時刻以最大的極限回應他。Bucky的背包擱在一旁，拉鏈拉開了一半，露出擺在裡面的潤滑劑和保險套，這就和Bucky身上的玫瑰刺青一樣是預謀犯案，雖然Steve對此頗有微詞，但他儘可能不讓對方失望。

當Steve插入第一根手指時，Bucky的背弓了起來，畫滿他身上的線條也跟著被拉扯，Steve看向對方的股溝，紋在那兒的葉脈和Bucky的背脊一起微微打顫，彷彿葉子也有了呼吸。他抹了足夠的潤滑劑，他們兩人不愛搞花樣，用的都是最慣見的K.Y.品牌，熟悉的沁涼感先裹住Steve的皮膚，等它擠進Bucky的身體裡時，薄荷味往外溢散，盈滿在室間，室內的空調開到二十四度，可是這對降低Bucky的體溫一點幫助也沒有，他的背部在發熱，腸子底端更燙……Steve將兩節指腹推入後，抵住柔軟的腸肉來回按摩了一會兒，他知道Bucky喜歡這樣，悅耳的幾聲沉吟從前方往後方飄，餵養Steve的耳膜，他加重一點指尖的力道，Bucky喊得更大聲了，在他背後的玫瑰花又開了幾朵出來。

「這是誰的作品？」Steve上半身往前傾，Bucky的襯衫下擺被他撩得高高的，他貼在對方耳邊追問，Bucky頸背一路到耳根的皮膚都在發紅，從Steve的角度能看見對方用左邊的小虎牙咬著嘴唇，「我可能會射在你的收銀機上。」  
Bucky答非所問，對於這樣的互動模式，Steve早已習慣，他的右手食指被Bucky的肛門絞緊又鬆開，他順勢將中指也塞了進去，幾撮黏液從窄小的洞口流出來，順著臀肉滴到Bucky的內褲上。Steve併攏兩根指頭搓揉同一個區域，他知道這樣做隨時可能讓Bucky剛才那句威脅成真，「你就射吧，這不是工作檯，只是用來收錢的地方。」  
「你以後站在這兒數鈔票的時候都會聞到我。」  
「正合我意，」Steve邊說邊舔Bucky的耳垂，他們兩人的戶頭目前還是獨立的，但，總有一天這間店也會掛在Bucky的名下，至少這是Steve的計劃，他不想請工讀生，因為除了他自己，沒有人比Bucky更愛惜店內的一切事物，對方正打算弄髒的收銀機是個例外，但那不在Steve的雷區範圍之內，『錢財乃身外之物』這話很老套，卻是Steve另一句座右銘，「所以這束玫瑰是誰刺在你身上的？」  
Bucky抓緊櫃台的邊緣，Steve用食指和中指加速操他，他往後頂起腰部，收縮的肌肉含住Steve的指節，他的尾椎開始發抖，Steve用一條腿擠進他跨開的兩腿之間，把他的屁股抬得更高，Bucky體內最敏感的一個點以Steve的手指為支點，他射了出來，精液從鈴口往外噴，它們因為好一段時間的沈積而濃稠不已，白濁的液體濺在收銀機的抽屉上，也許有一部分真的滲進了抽屉和機體的夾縫中，「是個手活跟你一樣好的傢伙。」Bucky的聲音跟著膝蓋一起癱軟下來。

Steve抱起Bucky的腰，他拎住他襯衫的袖子，將它從後方脫掉，Bucky光裸的身體失去平衡跌進Steve的胸前，潔白的襯衫被兩人踩在地板上。Steve一邊把Bucky往室內的方向拖，一邊隨手扯了一個保險套，他們一起倒退，途中還不小心撞到Steve的工作檯，擺在上面的好幾瓶顏料翻得一地都是。  
Bucky罵了一句髒話，他認定這會讓Steve發火，他沒想錯，不過惹火Steve的另有其事。Steve的腳跟向後踢到他的工作椅，他轉了半圈，將Bucky背對自己壓進椅墊內，椅子下方的滾輪跟著滑動，Bucky的身體連同整張工作椅一起被Steve推到牆角，立在刺青床旁的燈光歪斜地打向兩人，冷氣再也產生不了作用，鎂光燈的照射讓他們的體溫變得更高了。  
Bucky的乳頭硬了起來，皮質的椅背磨得它們發痛，他的臉陷在皮革的味道裡，Steve一手按住Bucky的肩膀，另一手替自己戴保險套，Bucky聽得見對方皮帶的金屬頭被拆掉時發出的喀噠聲響，還有拉鏈蹭過布料的聲音，這些都令他莫名亢奮，他不是沒見過Steve發怒的場合，但那和眼前都不一樣，這是一場由慾望混合著嫉妒心質變出的化學效應，激將法在平日對Steve並不是那麼管用，所以鮮少有機會見到這兩種情緒同時在他身上體現。

「啊……」Steve進入時，久暌的飽足感在Bucky身體裡膨脹，他都快忘了自己有多想念這種感覺，他的聲音聽起來像在叫疼，事實上那當中的成分歡愉遠大於疼痛。要適應Steve的尺寸總是需要一點時間，無論Steve是否在氣頭上，他都會給Bucky這段時間，不弄傷Bucky是他的底限，就像不真正激怒Steve也是Bucky的底限。  
Steve雙手都擺在Bucky的肩頭上，他的影子環抱住對方，Bucky和Steve個頭差不多高，肩寬卻比較窄，所以即使有一頭雄壯的鹿在他的身後奔跑，最後也只能栽進Steve的懷裡。豔紅的花朵在Bucky的背部盛開，他的體溫是它們的養分，汗水灌溉著花莖向上滋長。

Steve看著一片片綻放的花瓣逐漸吞沒鹿的身體，牠的眼神在由綠轉紅的色澤中顯得無辜又魅惑。這幅刺青的作者到底是誰？Clint Barton，Brock Rumlow，還是Loki Laufeyson？這些可能的人選奔跑過Steve的腦海，雖然這三人主攻的都不是花卉主題，Barton擅長表現速度感，Rumlow是拆解槍械的專家，Laufeyson，他紋出的傷口之逼真程度活像有人拿匕首往身上捅一道。  
但他們都有刻畫細節的長才，Steve心想，無論在他眼前的圖騰出自誰的手，它確實是一幅傑作，雖然這幅傑作正在覆蓋他的創作，撇去同行相妒的心態，Steve得承認他甘於它的甜美。  
──Bucky都說了這是禮物，他兩腿跪在椅子上，挺翹的屁股從扶手中間露出來，Steve將手向下挪移，握住Bucky的腰，他帶領對方的身體下墜，Bucky的屁股隨即砸向Steve的睪丸，渾圓的臀肉沾黏住潮濕的恥毛。Steve又托高Bucky的身體，將生殖器拔出了幾吋再重重往前頂入，Bucky的呻吟跟著肉體的撞擊聲一起響起，Steve持續重覆相同的動作，每一次都是不同於以往的佔有，因為從Bucky身上滾下來的每一顆汗珠都是新鮮的，他背部的畫面跟隨著他的扭動不斷變化，在Steve眼中展現前所未有的景觀。  
Steve俯上前將Bucky按進椅背之中，他的身影完全吞沒了Bucky，這個男人是屬於他的，這種篤實感令Steve心滿意足。他的腰椎跟著身體移動，陰莖頂到比剛才更深入的位置，Bucky的腿張得很開，Steve低頭，仔細觀察環狀肌肉絞咬他的過程，他掰開兩團臀肉，將抽插的速度減緩下來，他幾乎整根退出，再將冠狀部位慢慢擠入，龜頭碾磨著充血的前列腺，他專注地取悅他的男人，因為他自己也同樣沉迷其中。Bucky的幾撮髮絲從頸背披散到肩膀，他轉過半張臉，伸出舌頭尋找著Steve，Steve湊上去含住那截粉紅色的舌尖，放進自己嘴裡吸吮了幾口，他嘗到甜桃味的口香糖。

「你沒吃晚餐，」Steve直接下定論，Bucky在熱量不足時會習慣性地往嘴中塞糖果，他摸了摸對方的小腹，那兒的曲線是凹下去的，「要停一會兒給你的胃袋填點東西嗎？」  
「你在說笑話嗎？老兄，你正在餵飽我。」Bucky向後拱了拱腰，一下子又把Steve整根吞入，他的下腹接近鼠蹊的部位有一小塊東西鼓起來，Steve的手指一按壓那兒，就刺激到佈滿馬眼前端的神經，鼓脹的區域又變得更大了。  
隔著保險套，每一吋挪移都減少了幾分磨擦力，Steve原本覺得他能支撐更久，但他現在不那麼確定了，他將臉埋進面前的一片花海，「……原來你遲到那麼久就是去搞這個。」  
Steve邊說邊用嘴唇貼上其中一片花瓣，被他觸碰到的細小汗毛立刻向上豎直，「別親。」Bucky說。  
「我的禮物，我決定怎麼使用。」  
「把汞粉吃進去對你不好。」  
Steve在Bucky看不見的地方露出苦笑，「現在你了解我有多擔心了？」  
「……這不是永久性的碰粉紋身，針頭刺得很淺，浮圖幾次就會褪色。」

就和真正的鮮花一樣有賞味期，Steve心想，他幾乎要感謝起那位不知名人士的饋贈了，但他的感激之情只能對著Bucky抒發。他伸出舌頭舔Bucky的背，把帶著一點鐵鏽味的顏料沾上舌苔，再刮進口腔裡，他正在咀嚼毒素，不過那裡面更多的是Bucky的汗水和肌膚的味道，中毒了也不可惜。  
被Steve舔過的地方就像被光線照亮的湖水，隱藏在下方的秘密一吋一吋地顯露出來，Steve再睜開眼時，他收到了一束焰色的紅玫瑰，從莖葉上開出的花共有十八朵，象徵真誠與坦白。這份心意是Bucky忍著疼痛一點一滴吸收進身體裡，只為了原封不動地奉獻給Steve，他張開雙手把Bucky抱住，對方突然在這時收緊下體，咬著Steve不讓他退出，Steve僵直在原地，他的心臟貼著Bucky的背肌砰咚狂跳，他猛地向後退，射精的衝動一股腦兒地湧現，他的陰莖拔出了一半，另一半還被Bucky緊緊夾著，Steve射了出來，精液被捂在保險套裡噴灑，將Steve的陰莖塗滿了白色體液，當他按著Bucky的腰將自己全部往外抽時，保險套還留在對方體內，大量的精液從套口傾倒出來，向下淌流，地板被越弄越髒。

五分鐘之後，他們調換了位置。Steve坐進濕答答的椅墊，Bucky背過身跨坐在他身上，兩手抓住椅子扶手。Steve只拿了一個套子過來，他沒有機會離開這兒去拿更多，Bucky整個人攔在他身前，對方的褲子己經捲到了膝窩，他曲起腳，將屁股對準Steve又硬起來的老二，他們的身上沾著各式各樣的液體，將兩人都弄得又濕又滑，Bucky幾乎沒怎麼花力氣就將Steve整根吞回體內。  
他真心懂得怎麼挑戰他的忍耐限度，Steve想著，上一回Bucky這麼不可理喻，便是去年的同月同日，Steve下意識地遺忘情人節不是沒有原因的，他還記得那一天他給Bucky撥了長途電話，卻正好碰上對方補眠的時間（紐約和柏林有六個小時的時差），對方在手機裡吼了一句『誰他媽是Bucky？』之後就掛電話了，留下錯愕的Steve在另一頭聽著話筒內的盲音。

「如果你能保有熱情，同時又聽得懂人話就好了……」Steve從後方摟著Bucky，他的視野全部被刺青填滿，光影在線條上的折射弄得他頭昏眼花，他邊找尋呼吸的空檔邊用手揉Bucky的小腹，隔著一層皮肉感受兩人交合的共鳴。  
「少來，你明明就喜歡『冬兵』，」Bucky喘著氣說，『冬兵』是去年德國汽車商拍攝的主題名稱，雖然Bucky不覺得這個命題有多高端，立意也很老派，但該品牌當期的雜誌銷量好得嚇人，穿著黑色皮衣的冷酷戰士，露出半截機械手臂，襯托著流線型的車身，異常受到消費者青睞，「你也買了那本雜誌。」  
「只要是你的作品我都有買。」  
「你也喜歡他的手臂和他的長頭髮，」Bucky說這句話的時候，Steve的另一手正好撥開他的頭髮，他的脖子後方傳來一陣刺痛，Steve又在他身上留了一個印記，『冬兵』的機械手對Bucky來說也是印記，那是他認為Steve最傑出的作品之一，在他眼中這則廣告之所以能獲得熱烈迴響，有很大部分是Steve的功勞，「這樣你就方便從後面抓著頭髮操我，像現在──」  
「好吧，我喜歡，」Steve拉住Bucky的頭髮，讓對方脖子後仰，以便他湊上前吻他，他們從彼此的味蕾裡搜刮熱量，「我更喜歡你的舌頭老實一點，別再說讓我心碎的話，或者告訴我送我花的究竟是哪位紳士？我考慮寫張謝卡給他。」  
「Natasha Romanoff。」  
Steve愣住了，他扶正Bucky的身體，再次打量那束玫瑰，它此刻已喧賓奪主地遮住整隻雄鹿，樹海變成了花叢，亮晶晶的杏圓瞳孔透過花的蕊心向外窺視。他當然聽過這位女刺青師的名號，她在爬蟲領域的繪工數一數二，但──「她的店不是在俄羅斯嗎？」  
「你就知道你面子有多大了，」Bucky彎折手肘，他背向著Steve，大汗淋漓，他一手繞到胯下褪開莖皮，搓起自己的老二，Steve的手也跟過來幫忙，「Natasha來紐約支援時裝秀的人體彩繪，她只待三天，其中一天的晚上空檔全撥給了我，你最好別對她的技術抱持懷疑……」  
「不，我不會，」得知真相令Steve笑逐顏開，他聽著碰撞在Bucky身體裡的水聲，他的腰桿恣意擺動，加快催情的頻率，「為了不辜負她的心意，我們最好在花期結束前把它綻放的額度用完。」

沙發床擺在浴廁旁的小房間裡，那兒平時都是Steve待著，現在換了一個人趴在床上。Bucky抱著枕頭，側臉露在空氣中睡著了，他的頭髮濕了一半，Steve還來不及拿毛巾替他擦乾，他堅持自己只睡一會兒，不過從他鼻頭開始傳出的打鼾聲，Steve覺得這個『一會兒』可能會持續到明天早上。  
Steve站在刺青床旁邊，環視著整間店，戰事的圖騰由上而下俯瞰著他，他也仰望它們，戰爭本身不是件好事，但它把Bucky帶到Steve的身旁，這是他生命中最美好的遭遇，他免不了有憂煩的時刻，但那遠不及所得到的喜悅，他想把這樣的感覺無止境地向下延伸。  
在櫃檯下方的保險櫃鎖著一個小盒子，盒子裡的東西花掉了Steve不少積蓄，那對他來說一切值得。他在年初時就買好它了，他原本想等到下個月十號再當成Bucky的生日禮物送出去，如今想想，也許有提前拿出它的必要，畢竟Steve真的沒想起今天是什麼日子，偏偏Bucky又給他準備了那麼一份厚禮。

紅色、綠色、黃色和藍色的顏料灑了滿地都是，一旁的磁磚上還黏著幾撮精液，稠狀的乳白色在諸多色調中格外突兀。Steve蹲下來，打量著這團混亂好一會兒，接著他又站起身，將目光再次投進角落的小房間。Bucky的背上蓋著一條毯子，只有突起的蝴蝶骨露在外頭，透明的汗珠緩緩滾下，兩小截鹿角跟隨著他的呼吸起伏，就像鹿在露水中甩動牠的脖子……Steve很確定掀起毯子下方又是另一片截然不同的光景，他們做第二次的時候Steve射在了Bucky背上，現在對方的股溝還沾著他的精液，葉片被餵進了更多養分，替對方清理乾淨同樣是Steve的職責。

Steve看看地面的狼藉，再看向從櫃台垂下來的一排保險套。  
明天還是休工吧。


End file.
